


Torture

by ellay_gee



Series: Whumptober 2018 [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Whumptober, but nothing graphic, implied sexual violence, more off screen whump, slash is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellay_gee/pseuds/ellay_gee
Summary: Day 14 of the Whumptober offeringsArdyn is a bit miffed at Noctis's actions. Good thing he has someone to talk to about it.





	Torture

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is rushed a bit and unbeta'd cause im on my way to Halloween Horror Nights at Universal Studios, but I didn't want to be late! Enjoy!

The thing about Ardyn is, he likes to be on top. Metaphorically, politically, sexually—he’s the boss. He’s been playing his games for a long time and now finds himself getting more and more annoyed as the little royal whelp keeps going off script and ruining his plans. But now…now he holds the trump card; the prince’s secret love is in his grasp, having freshly defeated that old fool Bethisia and journeyed to Gralea all alone—well, with a little help from that traitorous Highwind bitch.

It was so easy to confuse him; to catch him. Even though he saw Ardyn’s trick on the train, he had no trouble believing his Noctis disguise and followed him into the facility with hardly a thought. Once inside, the chancellor was easily able to overpower and subdue the young man and have an MT drag him to a pod.

Originally, he’d planned to just hold the brat there as bait. But, when he went to gloat, that infuriating cunt Shiva showed up and froze him just as he was gearing up for a lovely speech. Then the pathetic excuse for a King actually _smashed_ him; broke him into tiny pieces. The absolute _nerve._

Of course it didn’t hurt per se, but the barbarous act certainly stung.

Well, if the King wanted to play rough, the chancellor would oblige.

 

* * *

 

Ardyn strode down the hall, paying no mind to the various MT units patrolling the area. He whistled lowly as he walked, formulating plans of how best to torture the endearing young blonde.

The boy had been alone for the better part of two days, though it had likely taken him most of one to even wake up from Ardyn’s last attack. The chancellor allowed his features to form a Cheshire grin as he approached the tiny chamber holding his treat.

“Well well well, good to see you awake Unit 05953234.”

On the other side of the glass, bruised but not broken, confused but not frightened, the blonde gave him a sneer. “Fuck you,” came his reply, voice not betraying the terror Ardyn could practically smell wafting off him.

The chancellor traced his finger down the glass. “Oh, we’ll get to that my dear, don’t you worry. But first I want to pull some of the fight out of you; make sure you know your place.”

“My place is by Noct’s side. _That’s_ where I belong.”

“Oh, would you like me to wear his face for you when I put you on your knees? So that you can pretend you are serving your pathetic little King, and not one of his betters?”

Prompto took the bait just as the older man thought he would. “Fuck you!” He threw himself against the close walls of the pod, making noise and wearing himself out, but doing little other than that. “You don’t deserve to look _at_ him, much less look _like_ him, you monstrous piece of shit!”

“Oh, such big words from one so small! You’re quite amusing; I can see why your king keeps you around. Well that and what I am sure is a nice, tight little hole. Tell me, how often does your secret lover fuck you _right?_ How often does he tear into you like the needy little slut you so obviously are?”

In answer the freckled boy before him turned the most delightful shade of pink and renewed his useless battle with the walls around him.

Ardyn pressed on the latch to release the door, stepping aside as the boy spilled out onto the floor. He wasted no time, kicking him hard in the side and sending him flying into the opposite wall. He was on Prompto in a flash, his weight upon the boy’s back shoving him harshly into the ground. He laid one forearm across the struggling boy’s shoulder blades to keep him still and gripped his hair to pull back his head, painfully stretching his neck.

“I’m going to do so many delightful things to you while we wait for your king to arrive, my little pet,” he whispered into the boy’s ear, giving the lobe a quick lick and nibble.  “So. Many. Things. It’ll be days yet before he arrives, and I plan on exploring _every_ inch of you; testing your limits in every possible way.”

He rose to his feet, nudging Prompto over onto his back with the toe of his boot. “I would have left you be, but _Noct_ decided to play games with your safety. When your love finally arrives, he’ll only have himself to blame for your brokenness.”

“You’ll never break me, you creep.” Prompto hissed, backing away from the other man as best he could on his elbows.

“Well that may be, my boy, but I’ll certainly enjoy trying.” Ardyn smirked before drawing his leg back and smashing his booted foot into Prompto’s face, ripping the skin around his left eye and across his nose open and effectively stunning him. The chancellor sauntered around him and clutched the collar of his vest and began dragging him to his new cell.

“It’s been _centuries_ since I was able to really explore my creativity.” He said conversationally to the struggling boy as his grip tightened. “Oh, I have _so much_ in store for you, my boy!”

**Author's Note:**

> the train scene mentioned here always made me think that Ardyn wasn't originally planning on torturing Prom, but Noct pissed him off. This idea has been kicking around my head for a long time, now, but with all my other stuff going on, I knew it would be a while before I was able to write it in all it's graphic glory. If you like this, let me know if you're interested in the full version, and I'll put it on one of my various front burners!


End file.
